The Hunt For Guard Dig
is a mission in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info Jack Marston enters some shops and Edgar Rose's office after successfully escorting a train to Gold Town. Rose says that if Jack is a good bounty hunter as Leg says, he may have some work for him. He then tells the player about the first of three bounty targets in the Gold Town area: Guard Dig. Jack accepts the job of taking him out and heads over to the Red Grass. Along the way he meets again with Leg Johnson, who has been imprisoned by Dig's men. Together the two clear out the area of bandits, and then take down Guard Dig themselves. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete the mission, the player must: *Free Leg and eliminate the miners. *Take out more bandits. *Kill Guard Dig. Mission Details When Jack arrives at the Red Grass, he finds Leg Johnson locked in a cage suspended above the ground. Just as Leg begins to explain his predicament, Guard Dig's miners show up and begin to attack. Assuming command of the character, the player should first shoot the cage in order to free Leg, as he does provide a helpful amount of firepower. Once this is done, Jack must take out all of the bandits in the area. These consist mainly of Harlan Forberss and normal gunmen, the former of whom can sometimes be difficult to spot due to their small size. The player may need to check the barn in the centre of the Red Grass to ensure there are no enemies hiding inside. Once the bandits are dead, a short cutscene will play showing more miners arriving from the ore carts. Leg advises the player to take control of the Gatling gun on ground of the small hill. While it is not required to do so, it is advised that the player makes use of this weapon, as it will take down enemies much faster than Leg's handguns. After killing the remaining henchmen, Guard Dig himself will emerge from his wagon. From this point on, Jack will be virtually on his own, as Leg makes very little effort to help in the gunfight. If the player loses sight of Dig, however, it is useful to watch Leg as he will be shooting in Dig's direction. Note: that in Red Wood Revolver Mode, Manny Wide's special fire ability will light Guard Dig on fire when he approaches, preventing him from doing his dynamite attack. The player must then leave the vicinity as Dig may still explode once he is done burning. Once Guard Dig is dead, a closing cutscene will play showing Leg thanking Jack for his assistance, and saying that he now must go to settle an old score with Basset and his gang. Mission Failure The player will fail the mission if: *The player dies. *If Leg dies. Mission Bosses *Guard Dig Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Guard Dig - $150 *Increase Dead Eye (good rating) *Showdown Mode character: Guard Dig (excellent rating) New Game Elements Introduced *Use of a mounted weapon. Bonus Mode When this mission is played in Bonus Mode, the challenge is to get money $ for over $500 and kill Guard Dig. See more: The Hunt For Guard Dig Dialogues. Category:Missions Category:RDR Category:Levels